Ask The Flock
by Jabberjay
Summary: Ask the Flock any question you want! Inspired by Flyingsolo365's Ask the Gods. Takes place early FANG. In it, cupcakes are given out, Fang finds his twin sister... and Gazzy sings!
1. Author's Note

**Me: A new FanFic!**

**Maya: Yay. *goes back to sleep***

**Me: Oi! Wake up to do the A/N! *kicks Maya***

**Maya: *grunt***

**Me: Since she's asleep, **_**I**_** have to explain it alone. *sigh* Nevermind, I'll invite... TOTAL!**

**Crowd: *goes wild***

**Total: I expect to get bacon for this. The high quality type.**

**Me: Whatever you want! Now explain (because I'm too lazy to)!**

**Total: *clears throat* *reads script* You can ask the Flock and Ella any question you want in either a review or a PM. And they'll answer. Hopefully.**

**Me: THANK YOU! *gives bacon***

**Total: *eats bacon* Hmmm. Nice. But not really juicy.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* REVIEW AND/OR PM OR I WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO START!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Heyhey! :) Yeah, so I finally got enough reviews to do this...**

**Maya: Joy.**

**Me: *glare*You weren't even here last chapter.**

**Maya: I read all of your Fanfics.**

**Me: You should have told me that earlier. *sigh* DISCLAIMER!**

**Maya: SHE DOESN'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JP DOES, OK?**

**Me: Thank you. **

_(Edit: Okay, I've reformatted everything because it says in the rules that scripting stuff are not allowed. I fail at life. In case you don't know, 'The girl' is me.)_

0~0

The girl looked up from the computer. "Okay, ready for the questions you have?"

Angel frowned. "Wait. Why can't I read your mind?"

She grinned at her. "I've learnt Occulumency."

Max sighed. "Get on with it."

"This is from jojoandkristinaRbamfZ!"

**Ella!: Is it true you have a crush on Iggy?**

"Errr... Yes?" She blushed slightly and turned away from Iggy.

It was so obvious he liked her back with his slight smile.

Of course, Max rolled her eyes.

"OMG SO CUTE! You two are, like, PERFECT for each other! Because like Iggy's so pale with his strawberry blondish hair, and then Ella has really dark hair, so it's like opposites! Just like you know–"

Gazzy covered her mouth and snapped, "My ears are gonna drop off soon, if you don't stop, Nudge!"

Nudge glared at him, and made a sort of protesting sound.

**Iggy: How do you feel about Ella's crush?**

Iggy blinked, then stuttered, "I...I..."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Just say it, dude."

"Yeah! Like, you told me before, what's so difficult saying it again?" Gazzy informed him cheerfully.

Max groaned. "Which means... He likes her back."

Ella's face had turned into an alarming crimson red by then.

Nudge made a sort of sound that sounded a lot like a squeal. But with her mouth covered, who knew? It could very well be an 'Urgh'.

Angel grinned and said, "Well, Iggy, don't worry. Ella loves you, and you love her back. And she's pretty, I promise," Angel frowned, her brows furrowing. "But I refuse to send you a picture of her in a bikini. You're kinda perverted, Iggy."

"The rating for this is definitely going up after this..." Total sighed.

"IGGY!" Max shrieked, and pounced on him, punching his face repeatedly. He screamed and tried ducking her punches, which were now bruising his pale face.

The dark haired girl sighed, and pulled Max away. "Max, 1."

"What the (censored)? I'm trying to kill him here!"

"I'm keeping track of how many times you all attack innocent people."

"Iggy? INNOCENT?" Max said incredulously.

"The one with the highest number shall not be treated to Dunkin' Doughnuts."

Everyone's eyes widened, with that same look: WHAAAAT?

Total growled. "That's mutiny!"

The girl shrugged and she got back to reading the reviews.

**Max: If you were never EVER gonna see fang again what would say/do to him?**

"That Sam was a better kisser than him."

Fang's head snapped up. "What!"

She shrugged. "And that I really wanted to beat up that Lissa slut when I saw her kissing you."

Fang's face, for once, reflected a mixture of emotions, but most of it was WTH?-ish.

Max stood up. "And... I've been wanting to do this since we were like 12 years old." She walked over to him, pressed her lips to his and started kissing him.

Of course, The Flock was shocked into silence, since this was really OOC of Max.

"I'm now permanantly scarred," Ella declared, as Gazzy started making gagging noises.

**Fang: If you were gay who would you go out with? it can be any one even taylor lautner!**

Fang folded his arms. "I'm not gay."

Max rolled her eyes. "Obviously. If you were, I probably would have to destroy my Fang plushie and find some British wizard to _Obliviate_ me. And I'll feel like Rachel after Darren told her he was 'definitely gay'."

"_IF_ you were gay. Just answer the question. Or else you'll get a number," the girl said, keeping her eyes on the computer.

"How is this attacking someone innocent?"

"I don't care. I'm the one with Dunkin' doughnuts, not you."

He would have pouted, but people with cool names like Fang and wore only dark clothes wouldn't have, it would have ruined his manliness. So he agreed, and mumbled some incoherent answer.

Angel, with her usual read-people's-mind style, read his mind, and started laughing.

Gazzy spoke. "Whaaaat? I can't hear you."

Fang mumbles his answer, "Chord Overstreet.", sure he would never hear the end of this.

Sadly, he is right.

"Gay!" shouted Iggy, in a much too gleeful manner.

"(beeeep) you!" Fang shrieked. He started attacking Iggy. "I've just watched too much Glee these days, okay?"

The girl rolled her eyes, and pulled Fang off Iggy. "Max-1, Fang-1."

**Nudge: Would you let me duct tape ur mouth close if the duct tape was pink/zebra print?**

Nudge gestured to Gazzy's hand, and Gazzy removed his hand reluctantly.

"Hmmm, pink or zebra print? Well, no. Actually I would let you duct tape my mouth for 5 minutes with pink polka-dotted duct tape. And 10 minutes with the pink-with-Hello-Kitty-designs-on-it type of duct tape. Hello Kitty is, like, totally cute! And pink is the BEST colour. Ever."

**Gazzy: do have a crush on nudge? ;)**

Gazzy blushed and stuttered, "I...I don't! Of course I don't!"

Angel rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh, no worries, Gaz, we believe you."

Gazzy was sweating now, and he shouted in a frantic manner, "Next question!"

**Angel: If you could control any one's mind who would it be and what would you make them do?**

"Well, I would control the most powerful person in the world to stop all these horrible scientific experiments."

Max grinned, "Good cause, Angel." She patted Angel's blond curls adoringly.

"And I would also control the CEO of Toys R Us to give me all the toys that I want for free." Angel flashed a smile.

Total muttered, "Typical," and Max sighed in exasperation.

**AccioFax: can we ask Dr.M or Dylan or Jeb question?**

The girl nodded. "However, they'll be in a separate room. Okay... Next up, Starry5447!"

Total frowned. "Hey, how come _I _don't have any question?"

She simply shrugged. "I don't know."

"This is outrageous! Just because I'm a dog, you think I can't answer questions, huh? HUH?"

She rolled her eyes. "Next...

**Max-Please pick Fang over Dylan!**

"What? Why would I pick Dylan? I've only known him for a few hours. Just because he's hot doesn't mean I like him." she glanced at Fang. "Plus, I know Fang waaay better than him."

**Fang-need help killing Dylan i can add him to my hit list yay!**

Fang said, confused, "What? Kill Dylan? What?"

**Angel-your my second favorite character! Max would have to be my first sorry**

"2nd? Thanks!" she smiled sadly. "Some people hate me for some reason..."

0~0

_In Room #2..._

**Jeb-(Gives him the bird)screw you and doctor GH!**

"Gosh, why do you people hate me so much? I'm only trying to help Maximum!" He said defensively.

Dr Hans sighed. "Whatever. Tons of people hate me now, JUST BECAUSE I CREATED DYLAN."

0~0

**Total-i can give you a steak**

"Great! Finally, someone who appreciates me."

Angel said half-heartedly, "Total, we all appreciate you!"

**Iggy-Let's build a bomb together!**

Iggy perked up, excited."Okay! You should join Gazzy and me... We're making this bomb–"

"IGGY! YOU HAD BETTER NOT BLOW UP THIS PLACE!"

**Gazzy-Hey,Hey Gazzy Hey!**

"Ummm... Hey?" Hesitantly, he waved.

Iggy said excitedly, "We're gonna make a bomb with her!"

"REALLY? Yay!"

"Seriously, don't destroy this place."

"We won't... I think."

"Oh, that is _so _reassuring." Max rolled her eyes.

**Nudge-Blah Blah Blah, sorry sometimes you make my brain hurt but your still an awesome bird girl!**

Nudge grinned. "Really? Thanks! Except for the part where you say I make your brain hurt. Actually I think I have that effect on everyone since they think I talk too much. But I don't, really. You should hear–"

Fang produced a pink-with-Hello-Kitty-designs-on-it duct tape out of nowhere and stuck some on Nudge's mouth. "That should shut her up for 10 minutes. Before she peels it off."

Ella raised an eyebrow. "Where in the world did you get that duct tape?"

"Nudge has thousands of those in her room."

"That's creepy."

0~0

**Me: Urmmm. So.**

**Maya: Yeah. And again, review!**

**Me: DO WHAT SHE SAYS. **

**Maya: Of course you should.**

**Me: Oh yeah, please don't ask any Fang's gang any questions because this is supposed to take place early-FANG.**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**


	3. Chapter 2

**Maya: And she's finally updating.**

**Me: Laziness triumphs over everything.**

**Maya: She will also refrain from appearing in front of Dylan.**

**Me: For I will kill him in a horrifying way.**

**Maya: She apologizes.**

**Me: For not putting the reviewer's name.**

**Maya: Alas, we have no idea...**

**Me: ...why we're talking like that.**

_(Edit: Second chapter of changes!)_

-:-

Fang sighed. "Questions _again_?"

"Will this _ever _end?" Max groaned.

The girl grinned. "Probably not. Oh, and the counter got screwed. Too lazy to count."

"Does this mean we can beat people up?" Gazzy asked hopefully.

She glared at him and said icily, "No."

**From xXInfinite-ImaginationXx: **

**Max~ Hi! Kill Dylan for me? I'm sure Fang would love to help! *Bambi eyes***

"ARGH! Bambi eyes!" Max covered her eyes, trying not to give in to the all-powerful bambi eyes.

Thoughtfully, Fang said, "Actually, I don't mind killing him."

"Wait, what?" Asked Max, wondering if she had heard right.

"OMG! Fang's gonna kill Dylan! Because Dylan likes Max and you're jealous, right, Fang?"

"No, actually, I–"

"Wow, it's just like a love triangle, like in Twilight! But I think Jacob should have gotten Bella. Team Jacob forever! Edward is, okay, hot, but Taylor Lautner is wayyyyy hotter than Rob Pattinson! Plus, I think Robert Pattinson just cheated on Kristen Stewart or something."

"No way! Team Edward!" Ella protested. "Edward and Bella are the _best _couple ever. They totally belong with each other."

Total covered his ears with his paws. "No! Not a Twilight rant! Ahhhh!"

**Fang~ Would you ever go gay with Iggy? I've read a Figgy fanfic and it was kinda weird cause Max chose Dylan which makes no sense cause you're perfect for her, anyway, would you? Have you heard of St. Fang of Boredom? She's awesometastical! I sound like Nudge!**

"No. I repeat, I. Am. Not. Gay."

Iggy had a disgusted look on his face. "I've read a Figgy story with an M rating before. I will be scarred forever."

"Me too," Angel piped up.

Ella shook her head, as if trying to forget her almost-boyfriend had read a Figgy lemon fic. "Ew."

"I doubt that Fang will ever be gay with Iggy. He loves Max too much. It's disgusting." Gazzy shuddered, thinking about the time he caught Max and Fang making out in the room.

"St. Fang of Boredom? I've read her fics. She's okay. Except for those Figgy fics," Fang said, answering her other questions.

"Also, apparently she kidnapped Fang."

**Nudge~Hi! I like the squiggly! ~~~~~~~~~~ What's your favorite button on the keyboard?**

"_Favourite button on the keyboard? _You have _got _to be kidding." Max looked at Nudge incredulously.

Nudge ignored Max. "Oooooh, me too! Like, the squiggly is really pretty, right? Oh yeah, I also like the asterisk. It's like a little star!"

Total, meanwhile, looked doubtful. "Is it even _possible_? For a button to be pretty?"

**Total~ Here's 20 pounds of the best quality of bacon I can find!**

"Good. Thanks." He started eating the big pile of bacon at his feet.

Gazzy pouted. "Hey, how come _you _get food and I don't?"

"AHHHHHH bacon! I must have it..." Iggy tried to snatch the bacon, but Total swatted Iggy's hand.

"Oi! Go get your own reviewer with food!"

**Max and Ella~ How would you react if you caught Fang and Iggy being gay together?**

"I will pull them apart, tie them to a chair, and beat them up," Max answered immediately, as if she had been preparing for this question her whole life.

"Wow, Max, that's kinda violent." Angel mused.

Max shrugged. Well, she couldn't help it.

"Well… I'll let Max handle Fang, and I'll slap Iggy. Hard."

_In room 2... _

**Dylan~ BURN IN HADES! (My poor shift key! :'()**

Dylan raised his eyebrows. "Okay..."

**Jeb and Dr. G-H~ I read a story where you two are gay together. It's wasn't humor, though I've read one that is. It's very creepy. Don't you agree?**

"There're stories about _us_?"

"Being _gay_? With _each other_? What?"

"That is very disgusting. And yes, I agree with you." Jeb looked as if he wanted to puke.

"I second that."

**Dr. M~ Hoe would you react if Max and Fang got engaged. I don't mean now, they're too young. How about if they had a kid and weren't even dating? Again, I mean when they're older. What if Iggy and Ella did these? How about at their current ages? Would you kill Dylan if he broke up Max and Fang? I wrote more to you than anyone else!**

"Well, I don't mind if they get engaged. In the future, of course."

Dylan whined, "But _I'm _supposed to be Max's soulmate, not Fang!"

She shot a glare at Dylan. "Shut up. If they had a kid without dating? Well, Max and Fang will be in trouble. _Big _trouble. Even if they are already adults. As for Iggy and Ella, it'll be the same for them. Current ages? Being engaged and having a kid? _NO_. If Dylan breaks them up, I won't kill him. Max has a choice."

**From Cat:**

**Fang: E is for emotional ruins everybody's day M is for misrable people O for on the dark side because we have some fresh cookies!**

"Are you implying I'm emo? 'Cos I'm _not_."

Iggy stage-whispered, "Actually, he is."

Fang sent an evil glare at Iggy, but of course, it was lost on him.

"He's glaring at me, isn't he?"

**Max: you are the best leader ever!**

Max grinned. "Really? Thanks!"

Angel pouted. "Hmph."

**Angel: everyone thinks you turned evil even one of my friends but i don't think your evil**

"Really?" She smiled sweetly. "I swear I'm not evil."

"Yeah? How about that time you locked me with Nudge after she drank Red Bull? How's _that _not evil?" Gazzy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Nudge protested. "Plus, you were, like, happily talking with me, weren't 'cha?"

"Actually, that was my idea," Ella admitted.

"Whaaaaaat?"

**Total: *hands steak* from last time Starry told me to give it to you...**

"Yes!" Total started stuffing himself with the meat.

"Life is unfair."

_Again, in Room 2..._

**Dylan: HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME BACK TO LIFE! *ear twitches***

"Um, I'm kinda a clone. Because of Dr Hans Gunther-Hagen." He pointed at Dr Hans, who shrugged.

**From Bumblekat:**

**Max- would you rather let Nudge give you a makeover or face an ambush of fax( fang and max) fan girls?**

"The Fax fangirls," she said after pondering. "At least _they _won't humiliate me. Plus, the one they're crazy about is Fang."

**Nudge- do you like Taylor swift? What about Carrie underwood?**

"Yes! They're both awesome. But, I prefer Taylor Swift. She's really talented, and all her songs are great! Yeah, Carrie's good, but Taylor rocks! I wished she was still with Taylor Lautner though... They were so cute together!"

Total scoffed. "Personally, I prefer Linkin Park."

**Fang- why do you hate it so much when people call you emo?**

"Because I'm not one," he pointed out.

Iggy, who obviously didn't care if he died or not, shouted, "DENIAL!"

**Angel- you are one of my favorite characters. Do you know what fanfiction is?**

"Thanks! Yup, we all know Fanfiction after someone mentioned it on Fang's blog." Angel looked at the computer. "We're at that website too, anyway."

**Iggy- why are you and Gazzy obsessed with blowing things up?**

"Because blowing stuff up is great," he declared."

"It's amazing," Gazzy agreed. "Like, the sound of it dropping..."

"...and the explosion... Ahhhh." Iggy continued with a dreamy expression.

_Room 2 _

**Dylan- this is a warning: stay away from max, or a bunch of fax supporters may just kill you in your sleep.**

Dylan sighed, irritated. "Don't you see? Fax can never happen! _I _can protect her better than Fang can!"

**Dr. M- you're awesome! How would you react if you had twins( I.e. max and maya, if they aren't just a person and her clone)?**

Dr Martinez couldn't help it, she grinned at the question. "Well, I'll be really surprised."

**Jeb- is maya Max's twin or her clone? If they're twins, why didn't you save her from the School too?**

Jeb had a 'what-type-of-stupid-question-is-_that' _look on her face. "She's her clone. No doubt."

**From Starry5447:**

**Fang: how would you react to finding out that you had a long lost twin sister?**

"Really freak out," he decided.

"But he doesn't... Right?" Max trailed off uncertainly.

_Room 2 yet again!_

**Dr. GH: Yes everybody who is a Fax fan hates you**

Dr Hans winced. "Woah. That would be a lot of people, yes?"

**Jeb: i'm sorry but u freakin betrayed the flock and went to work for the school again! how does giving max an annoying voice help her!**

Jeb sighed wearily, as if talking about it made him feel tired. "Yeah, I made a bad choice. I still hope Max would forgive me. The Voice gives her advice. But being Max, she doesn't listen to it."

**Dylan: i hope you get hit by a firetruck!**

"Will I ever get _real _questions?" He wondered to himself.

-:-

**Me: So true. When?**

**Maya: The sad truth is that many people hate him...**

**Me: ...and would rather send him hate mail. Like me. But whatever.**

**Maya: You people do what you do.**

**Me: Which is to review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: I've nothing to say, but siriusly people, remember, this is PRE-FANG. I can't answer questions that happen in ANGEL:(**

**Maya: So don't send them in, she won't answer them.**

**Me: Sorry! I don't own MR, by the way.**

-:-

**From xXInfinite-ImaginationXx:**

**Max~ You can come home now!**

Max raised her eyebrows, confused. "Um, okay? What?"

**Nudge~ I like the asterisk, too! *~* Looks like an unconscious person...**

Nudge laughed. "I luffles you! You love the same stuff as me!"

"Nudge, they're only keyboard characters..." Total muttered, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at Nudge.

**Iggy~ Here! *Gives Iggy three dozen cupcakes* Remember to share!**

"Finally! Food!" Iggy shoved the cupcakes into his mouth like a barbarian.

Ella whooped in joy. "Cupcakes!" She grabbed some and started eating.

**Total~ Here's more bacon!**

"I'm gonna get fat if you all give me some food. But whatever. I must not waste food." Total started eating, not looking as if he cared that it would make him fat.

"How about _me_?" Gazzy asked the reviewers pitifully.

**Ella~ Ellalalalalalalalalala! Sorry, look up Job Listings by St. Fang of Boredom and you'll understand where that came from. It's hilarious!**

"Oh! I remember that story! Ella was like an evil mastermind or something." Angel giggled at the memory. "It was great!"

"_Evil mastermind_?" Ella asked in a strained voice. "Okay, you FanFiction writers creep me out."

**Max, Fang, and Dylan~ I read a story recently and Dylan got Max pregnant and died before she found out. Fang, being the kind person he is, plus the fact they were dating, stepped in as the father. They had a bunch of names picked out, but Max named the kid Belle. I like that name. I going to find out how Dylan died soon. I'll let you know when I do! Oh, and before I forget. *Stabs Dylan repeated in the chest then shoots him four time in the head* That should take care of him!**

"_Dylan _got me pregnant? What the hell?" Max said, her voice rising with every word.

"I think Dr Martinez will kill me if I did that. I mean, she will think that... I... With Max. Yeah."

_In Room 2…_

Dylan smirked, happy _finally _someone had written that _he _got Max pregnant, not Fang. "_I _got Max pregnant? Well, I'm glad that at least some FanFiction writers are realistic. They made Max—"

At this point, everything went a little...um...weird.

Let's just say Fly (xXInfinite-ImaginationXx) appeared and stabbed him in the heart. And said "There. He's dead now." before disappearing.

Very weird, I know.

Well, what happens next is...bizarre.

**AccioFax POV**

I apparated into Room 2 and looked at Dylan's dead body. Sure, I liked him dead, but now he couldn't answer questions.

And suddenly, a very cartoon-ish lightbulb lit up in my head. "NICO!"

My dear half brother appeared in front of me, and he glared at me.

"What?"

I prodded Dylan with a toe. "Bring this dude back to life. I need him alive."

He looked at Dylan's body with a sceptical face, then sighed, resigned. "Fine," he muttered. "You owe me."

I grinned. "Okay! Say hi to dad for me! Thankyou thankyou thankyou!"

Nico rolled his eyes, knowing I would've pestered him if he had said 'no', then disappeared.

I suddenly realised that Dr Martinez, Jeb and Dr Hans were missing. Huh. Maybe they went for a coffee break or something. I then disapparated back to Dr Martinez's house where the Flock were.

**3rd Person POV**

_A few minutes later…_

Dylan woke up, blinking. Where had he been? He could vaguely remember being in a place where he could never get out.

At that moment, Jeb, Dr Martinez and Dr Hans came in with croissants, and he brushed that memory away, sure that it was just a dream of some sort.

**Dear Jeb,**

**I'm sure Max will forgive you, eventually. I mean, look at her and Ari. He tried to kill her multiple times and almost succeed twice with Fang, and she forgave him!**

Jeb nodded, "Yeah, I guess. But I think it was because she knew he was dying."

**From DarkCorner:**

**K for some reason I felt like family talk.**

**Fang: if you did have a sister, but she was younger, give me at least twenty words on how you would treat her. (By younger I mean 10-11)**

Angel cocked her head to one side. "I wonder if Fang really does have a sister," she wondered out loud.

"20 words at least?" He paused to think for awhile, then started, "I would let Dr Martinez look after her, and she would be important to me but not as important to me as the Flock. There. 24 words."

**Max: If Ella got wings, would she join the flock?**

"I really hope she doesn't get wings."

Ella frowned. "Why? Are they painful?" She asked. She had wanted wings too, but if it was painful...

Max shook her head. "No, but then you'd have to be on the run with us. And yes, she would join the Flock."

**Iggy: You rock! How did you learn to cook?**

Iggy smirked smugly. "I know I'm awesome. Jeb taught me how to cook. It's just that I have natural cooking skills, unlike a certain SOMEONE."

Max cleared her throat, and Gazzy snickered, unable to hold his laughter.

**Nudge: what store so you wish you could shop at?**

"I once saw this shop at the shopping mall and there were all these cool glittery necklaces and really nice blue earrings. I wanted to buy those but I didn't have enough money and I don't have ear holes anyway. I want to get my ears pierced! Like, then I can wear earrings everyday!" She pointed to her earlobes. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt to pierce just my ears, right?"

**Gazzy: I dare you to write a love song and sing to Ella!**

"WHAT?" Ella shouted, horrified.

"A love song? I don't love her, ew!" He looked disgusted. "And I can't compose a song!"

"Just sing a love song, then," Total suggested.

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"Gazzy, do what the nice reviewer says."

Max sighed. Seriously, all this drama for a love song? "Just get it over with, Gazzy."

"Easy for you to say! You don't get reviewers daring you to sing to Fang!"

Angel commented thoughtfully, "You never know…"

"Okay, if one of the reviewers dare Max to sing to Fang, I'll sing to Ella!" Gazzy offered.

"This is stupid!" Iggy complained.

That girl nodded. "Okay, so if one of the reviewers dare Max to sing to Fang, you sing to Ella. Deal?"

"No," Fang said somewhat darkly.

"DEAL!"

**Angel: you're so awesome! Not evil!**

"Thank you! I love you!" Angel virtually hugged the reviewer.

"Hmm. I think I'm awesomer," Total said under his breath.

**Ella: u rock! Don't get wings!**

Ella was shocked. She didn't _ever _get fans saying that she rocked. "_I _rock? Wow, thanks!"

_In room 2!_

**Dylan: I think you're cool. I won't kill ya. I like nice guys(but emoish guys are more my taste.)**

"Thanks. I don't want to go back to that horrible place." He shuddered involuntarily. "Emoish guys means Fang, am I right? For some reason, everyone seems to prefer him over me..."

**Dr Hans: F-you times 1,000,000,000,000,00,000,000,00**

Dr Hans was currently trying not to run out of the room, shouting at everyone he saw. The butter croissants here were too good.

**From Cat:**

**Angel: hey not my fault me and Sam ran away to follow ah crap i've said to much!**

"Hmmm... You're really suspicious, you know that?" Angel frowned.

**Fang: I'm your twin sister!**

Of course, everyone went mad and OOC after that.

Max started shouting, "WHAT? REALLY?"

Iggy was just going "Oh. Em. Gee. Oh. Em. Gee." the whole time.

Nudge was deadly quiet, her mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

Gazzy was doing a perfect imitation of Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana's 'Purple penguins and shooting stars say WHAT?'

Angel was just sitting down and stroking Total.

Total, amazingly, was sitting on Angel's lap quietly.

Ella looked at everyone in utter horror.

Fang? Well, he fainted.

...What? He _was _OOC.

**From Starry5447:**

**Max: maybe Fang does have a twin sister!**

(Unfortunately, the chaos has not died down)

**Fang: Your so emo!**

(Still chaos city here!)

_Roomie 2!_

**Dylan: no you won't because everyone hates you, and Justin Bieber is for 12 year old girls! (A/N: LOL this comes from my other fic, The Many Ways to Kill Dylan.)**

"He is NOT!" Dylan answered indignantly. "He has the greatest voice ever! After me, of course..."

**Jeb: time machine ray GUN!**

"Okay, what? Time machine ray gun?" He scratched his head in confusion.

**Dr. GH: yes it is a lot of people...**

Dr Hans gritted his teeth. "Fax, unfortunately, will never happen. Dylan _will_ breed with Max someday."

**From Whisper13:**

**Dear Flock,**

**Hiya.**

**This letter is for everyone!**

**So...**

**Favorite color?**

"Light brown." Max muttered.

Fang blinked rapidly, trying not to faint. He had a freaking sister. "Black, obviously."

"Umm, I like the colour orange when I feel it."

"PINK!" Nudge said, or rather, shouted. She felt it was a need to replace her quietness just now.

Gazzy answered absentmindedly, "Silver."

Angel looked like she was thinking hard. "Rainbow coloured! I can't choose..."

"Purple." It was quite obvious, as Ella's wallpaper, pencil case and favourite shirt were all purple.

"Either emerald or turquoise."

**singer?**

"I don't know."

"Too polarizing."

"Usher."

"Taylor Swift, definitely. Either her or Demi Lovato. They're both really pretty."

"Weird Al!" _Weird Al made all the best songs_, Gazzy thought.

"Hannah Montana!"

"Bruno Mars."

"Tsk. I have many favourite singers. After all, one must have a variety."

**Band?**

"The Band Perry."

"One Republic."

"Paramore. Fang tells me that the lead singer is quite hot."

"THE JONAS BROTHERS! I LOVE THEM!"

"No idea."

"Lady Antebellum! I love Need You Now!"

"Boys Like Girls."

"I'm sure I've mentioned it was Linkin Park."

**Least favorite singer?**

Nudge made a face. "Rebecca Black! God, her voice is so…screechy!"

"You should really listen to the Glee version of Friday, it's really good!" Angel informed her enthusiastically.

**Does anyone like Black Veil Brides?**

**Or Mayday Parade?**

**Or even Automatic Loveletter?**

"Automatic Loveletter is nice," Fang piped up.

**I hate it when people call me emo, so I feel for you Fang.**

"Thanks."

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE _IS _EMO!" Iggy shouted, desperate for people to know that Fang, was indeed, emo.

**Do you ever wish you didn't have wings?**

"Sometimes, because of the Erasers/Flyboys/M-Geeks, but then I realised that we wouldn't be a Flock without them."

"Not really."

"Yeah, but I'll still be blind, wouldn't I? So, no point."

"Yes! I sometimes wonder what it's like, being a normal person, not on the run, making new friends…"

"Never, 'cause where would we be without them? Me without cool bodily toxins and mimicking voices. Boring."

"I…I… don't know. It would feel really weird without my wings, but without them, those Erasers wouldn't have kidnapped me."

_Room 2~_

**Dylan, I don't HATE you, but, maybe try someone else.**

He nodded. "Thanks for not hating me, but you guys still don't get it, I'M DESIGNED FOR HER!"

"It is true, she belongs with him," Dr Hans stated.

**Well, I'm hungry.**

**Bye!**

**-Whisper**

-:-

**Me: I shall now go and update The Many Ways to Kill Dylan. It's fun killing him.**

**Maya: And it's gory, and she needs some goriness in her life, according to her.**

**Me: It's true. I WANT TO WATCH FINAL DESTINATION 5!**

**Maya: The trailer is gory enough.**

**Me: True, but not enough for moi. **

**Maya: *rolls eyes* Review!**

**Me: Or ask questions! Remember about Gazzy's deal.**

**Maya: Review, now!**

**Me: Before I **_**Imperio**_** you!**


	5. Chapter 4 Reupload

**Me: Hey y'all! I'M SO SUPER DUPER HAPPY NOW!**

**Maya: It's because—**

**Me: THE HUNGER GAMES TRAILERIS SHOWING IN THEATERS! AHHHH! Oh and—**

**Maya: Because she just found out the Maximum Ride manga volume 5 is out.**

**Me: AND THERE'S PROBABLY THE KISS IN THE CAVE! PLUS, GAZZY LOOKS SOOOO CUTE ON THE COVER~ Yeah, and I'm listening to Darren Criss sing Last Friday Night! I LOVE DARREN CRISS TOO(Though I miss Darren/Blaine as a Warbler)! OH AND MY TIE FROM MY NEW SCHOOL LOOKS LIKE THE ONE FROM SLYTHERIN! WOOHOO! The only thing sad is that I have a fever, because of food posioning.**

**Maya: She suspects that the cheese on the homemade pizza. Her brother also has food posioning. Probably because they took all the cheese.**

**Me: I know, right? JP owns MR characters!**

**Maya: Fortunately. Or else the book would be just Fax **_**everywhere**_**.**

-:-

Max made a face. "Urgh. Again?"

"Want a cookie? Your mom gave it to me." The girl grinned, somewhat evilly. "I'll give it to you if you guys do what the reviewers want. With no complaints."

Max grumbled. All this for a stupid cookie. But it was going to be _her _cookie. "Fine." She snatched the cookie, and pratically inhaled it.

Gazzy stared at her in horror. "MAX, YOU JUST SOLD OUR FREEDOM FOR COOKIES!" he shouted.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Stop being overdramatic. It's not our freedom."

Well. At least they won't know.

-:-

**From: Whisper13**

**(haha thnx!)**

**Dear Fang,**

**Finally! Someone who knows Automatic Loveletter!**

**Do you like Black Ink Revenge by them?**

**That's my favorite. **

Fang nodded. "I quite like it."

**You probably think I'm some random stalker, don't ya?**

**I'm not.**

Total eyed Whisper13 suspiciously. "Hmm. You never know. There're always some creepy pedophile/fangirl stalkers who are in love with Fang or Iggy," he pondered.

**What should "one" do when being called emo? Besides violence...**

"Easy. Ignore them."

Iggy pointed at them both and shouted, "HEY! THERE ARE TWO EMOS CONVERSING WITH EACH OTHER!"

Fang then punched him right on the face. Again. "Of course, violence always works."

**What brought up all of this sister stuff?**

"Starry5447. She has an OC, Cat, that is Fang's sister," Ella murmured while looking at the computer.

"And she kills Dylan in AccioFax's story," Angel pointed out. "It's quite bloody, actually."

**How do you feel about it?**

Fang groaned. He didn't want to talk about his_ feelings_. "I feel confused and mostly WTH-like, that's all."

"No, actually, he just keeps on cussing in his head." Angel told everyone.

"Fang! Don't corrupt her!" Max warned.

He muttered, "She's already corrupted after reading Iggy's mind."

**Do you even want a sister?**

He sighed. "I don't know. It's not like I can choose, right?"

**Ok, I'm into it now, sorry.**

**Younger, twin, or older?**

"Uh, I don't actually care…"

"TWIN! That'll be cool!" Gazzy grinned.

"Oooooh, twins are cool, you know, like Zack and Cody Simpson? Yeah, Cody Simpson, is like, so hot. He sings too, you know! Oh yeah, and remember he acted in that show? But I think Zac Efron is hotter! Oh, and High School Musical is the best _ever_," Nudge rambled on.

"HSM? I hate that." Ella said digustedly.

"I second that," Total said, nodding his head. "It's atrocious."

**Why would you leave her with Dr. M? Don't you want to be a loving big brother?**

**After ALL THAT SHE MIGHT HAVE BEEN THROUGH AT THE SCHOOL!**

"Oh. Um, I was kinda thinking of a _normal _100% human sister, so…" he trailed off, uncertain of what to say next.

**Ha.**

**Do you know the song Maximum Ride?**

Total's eyes widened. "There's a song?" he asked.

"Wow! We're famous!" Nudge squealed.

**How do you feel about SYOC?**

**I'm in a few. Look up Ultimate Thrill, go to reviews, I wrote a sad/kind story about you&my character!**

**It's not love.**

**Friendship.**

"I know that FanFic! It's by Jelly Princess or something…" The story's summary came back to her. "Like, send your character to make a new flock."

Iggy snickered. "They think there's a _new flock_?"

**Well, it's close to 1am.**

**What time do you go to sleep?**

**Woah, I realized what I said sounded stalkerish...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Angel nodded, "Exactly."

And awkward silence reigns.

Then Gazzy decides to lets one rip. "Just trying to diffuse the tension!"**(A/N: HP QOUTE! :D)**

Everyone, including Gazzy himself, hold their noses. Some after shouting cuss words.

**Huh. Well, goodnight, or good morning, or good Afternoon! Whenever ur reading**

**these silly questions!**

**-Whisper**

**From: my blog is better than yours**

**My q is... To Angel; Did you ever read someone in the Flocks mid or Ellas that was dirty (about someone else)**

"Sick thoughts, huh?" She looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Well, only Max, Fang and Iggy think them. Surprisingly, Ella doesn't think about dirty things."

Ella smirked as she watched Max, Fang and Iggy squirm in their seats, looking uncomfortable.

**From: xXInfinite-ImaginationXx: **

**Max~ I triple dog dare you to sing a love song to Fang, preferably Taylor**

**Swift.**

"CRAP! CRAP! SHIT! I forgot about that deal Gazzy made. DAMN! DAMN! Fu– " She stops herself in time to look at Angel. "Fishpaste!" Max corrects herself. **(A/N: One of my friends actually says that. It's either fishpaste, fountain, or Fisherman's Friend.)**

The girl rolled her eyes, waiting for Max to continue.

Max growled angrily. "Gazzy, you're gonna pay for this." He just grinned sheepishly at her.

"Oh! Oh! Max! Do Sparks Fly!" Nudge suggested enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll do it." Max nodded to Ella, who was ready to play the piano. "This is torturous!" she complained.

"Naw, Max. This is cute!"

Iggy smirked. "And _way _entertaining."

Max glanced at Fang, who shrugged.

Ella started playing the first few chords, and finally, after much complaining, Max started singing.

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me _

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that will haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

This is stupid."

"No, it's not! You're singing to Fang! It's so cute!"

"Max! Continue!"

"_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you_

_I know it's not good_

_And I could wait patiently, but_

_I really wished you would _

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that will haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_I'll run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you baby_

_Like a firework show_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that will haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Sparks fly, oh baby smile_

_And the sparks fly_"

Everyone stared at Max for a second, until Nudge gushed,

"Ohmygod Max you totally rocked! It's like that time I saw Taylor Swift in a concert, except that there weren't any of those crazy fans and those awesome lights but still you rocked!"

Fang full-on smiled at Max, and she blushed.

**Gazzy~ SING!**

Gazzy rolled his eyes. This people sure were naggy. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Oh, and Ella? I don't like you. 'Cause if I did, Iggy will kill me."

"Damn right."

"So yeah. Um. Fang's gonna play the guitar. Oh yeah. I didn't compose it." _I don't think I can anyway, _he added in his mind.

Ella nodded. "Let's just get on with it."

"_Uptown girl_"

Total smiled. "Billy Joel. Great."

"_She's been living in her uptown world_

_I bet she never had a backstreet guy_

_I bet her mama never told her why_

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

_And when she knows what she wants from her time_

_And when she wakes up and makes up her mind_

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love with an uptown girl_

_You know, I've seen her in her uptown world_

_She's getting tired of her high-class toys_

_And all the presents from her uptown boys_

_She's got a choice_

_Uptown girl_

_You know, I can't afford to buy her pearls_

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

_And then I'll win_

_And when she's walking she's looking so fine_

_And when she's talking she'll say that she's mine_

_She'll say I'm not so tough_

_Just because I'm in love with an uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

_Uptown girl_

_She's my uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love with an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love with _

_An uptown girl_"

"Um, Gazzy? You're supposed to be singing to _me_, not _Nudge_." Ella pinted out as she raised an eyebrow.

"HAHAHAHAHA! CAUGHT!" Iggy almost fell over laughing.

Today, everyone found out something important: Gazzy could actually beat up Iggy.

**Angel~ I love Lady A, too! Have you heard Own the Night? I love it!**

Angel's eyes lit up. She absolutely _adored _Lady Antebellum. "Yeah! It's great. Have you heard Just a Kiss? I love it!"

**Nudge~ Yay! I luffles you, too!**

Nudge whooped in joy. One new friend for her!

**Fang~ I'm sorry, the person who wrote the story I told you guys about hasn't figured out how Dylan died. But it doesn't matter. He's still dead.**

"Sure," Fang said, not sure how to respond.

**The entire Flock (except Iggy and Total)~ Here, so none of you feel left out! *gives cheesecake* I love cheesecake!**

Total eyed the food with envy. "Darn. _Now _I'm hungry."

Nudge was currently having her own personal meltdown. "CHEESECAKE! YES! I LOVE THEM! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HEART YOU!" Nudge screamed, then promptly shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

__Room 2__

**Dylan~ Why won't you stay dead?**

"I have to stay alive to answer the questions, apparently. I don't want to die." Then he remembered something, then added, "I might see that goth kid again. He scares me."

**Dr. G-H~ Max belongs to Fang! *gives him a poisoned cookie***

Dr Hans rolled his eyes. "Foolish people," he muttered as he took a bite of the cookie.

_A few hours later..._

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten that Mac and Cheese," he muttered as he bent over the toilet bowl to vomit again.

-:-

**Me: Sorry for the song-fic like stuff. I don't own the songs. Oh, and **_**Sparks Fly**_** is **_**not **_**Max and Fang's song.**

**Maya: She's convinced that it's Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls.**

**Me: It is, I tell you. It is!**

**Maya: Oh, and she drooled a little when writing that 'Fang played a guitar' thing. Seriously.**

**Me: Am I the only one who thinks it's so darn adorable for Fang to play a guitar?**

**Maya: -_- Probably.**

**Me: Anyways. Review.**

**Maya: Now.**

**Me: Please.**

**Maya: Thanks.**

**Click me!**

**Thank you~**

**VV**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Urgh. I have **_**no idea **_**how I got this out. I finished school at **_**5.30pm. **_

**Maya: It was first day of school in a new **_**freaking **_**school.**

**Me: I love my form teacher. She hates Twilight too. **

**Maya: Weird...**

**Me: Do people even read these anyway? I know I do.**

**Maya: Well, if they don't, they'll miss out the fact that YOU DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

_(Edit: HEY:) Well finally, _finally _I'm on the last chapter that I've to reformat. Sorry to those who think it...urm, sucks. But it's the rules. I _hate _breaking rules. SORRY.)_

-:-

**From: Whisper13**

**Whisper13:Fang: I am truly sorry that in the last letter I sounded like a**

**drunken fangirl.**

Fang shrugged. "Apology accepted. You're much better than those who glomp me anyway." He shuddered at the memory of an overzealous fan jumping onto him.

**Max: Aww I love that song! *whispers in ear* make angel make fang sing Hush by**

**Automatc Loveletter to you!**

Max smirked. "Oh, gladly. Angel, you got that?"

Angel grinned. _She was going to be Max's-partner-in-crime today_, Angel decided.

Of course, with Iggy's amazing hearing, he hears what they say. "Oh, good luck, Fang." He nods in Fang's direction.

"What?" He asked, confused.

Too late.

"Fang," Angel commanded in a creepy voice, and everyone stared at her. "Sing Hush by Automatic Loveletter."

Alarmed, Fang turned to her. "What the hell—_This is as quiet as it gets _

_Hush down now and go to sleep_

_We were once perfect, me and you Will never leave this room_

_Hu-hu-hush, you color my eyes red _

_Your love's not live, it's dead_

_This letter's written itself inside out again_

_When rivers turn to roads _

_And lovers become trends _

_Hu-hu-hush, this is where it ends _

_This is where it ends_

_This is the calming before the storm _

_We've been here like before _

_This absolution is always incomplete _

_It's always bittersweet_

_Hu-hu-hush, you color my eyes red_

_Your love's not live, it's dead _

_This letter's written itself inside out again_

_When rivers turn to roads _

_And lovers become trends _

_Hu-hu-hush, this is where it ends_

_I won't make a sound _

_So you don't wake_

_You don't wake, you don't wake _

_You don't wake_

_Hu-hu-hush, you color my eyes red _

_Your love's not live, it's dead_

_This letter's written itself inside out again_

_When rivers turn to roads _

_And lovers become trends _

_Hush, this is where it ends _

_This is where it ends_"

"Woot! Fang! You rock too!" Nudge announced.

Fang ignored her, and instead was glaring at Angel and Max, who were laughing like crazy.

**Iggy: What inspired your bomb building?**

Iggy shrugged. "It's just my passion. It's great, seeing, well, _hearing_ the bomb that you made yourself work." He gave a little sigh of happiness.

Gazzy nodded, "It's just so freaking amazing."

**Nudge: Avril Lavigne?**

"She's okay, I guess."

"Okay?" Total stomped his foot. "She is uh-ma-zing! You people have no sense of good music!" He declared.

**Gazzy: Good job on singing!**

"I ROCK." Gazzy pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah," Ella nodded her head. "Other than the fact you weren't singing to me...but to..." Ella cocked her head at Nudge's direction, and Gazzy blushed.

**Angel: I'll give you a cookie about the Fang thing. Max'll tell you:) what Flavor**

"Cookies with M&Ms in 'em!" Angel virtual hugged her. "Thanks!"

**Whisper13:Oh, and Iggy: Shut your damn mouth! IM NOT EMO!**

Fang nodded. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH."

Everyone glared at Iggy and chorused, "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH."

**Bye!**

**From: Scott Goldiner**

**This one for max first.**

**Max: I'm one of your biggest fans you should say with Fang. Anyway here is**

**the question. after you are done saving the world, would you and the rest of**

**the flock settle down or would you still be on the run?**

"Hmmm. Probably staying at home with mom. It's not like anyone won't help us after we saved the whole world, right?"

"We'll probably have fans! We'll be famous!" Gazzy smiled at the thought.

"That is _if _we save the world," Angel reminded them.

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport." Nudge said to Angel. "Imagine the things we'll do..." A dreamy look appeared on her face. "We'll become rich, and I'll stay in those gigantic mansions, and then I'll have my own swimming pool. Oooh, then I can have maids! Then they can do stuff for me I don't wanna do. Like clean the plates—" She was interrupted by Total, who was daydreaming too.

"Imagine all the places I will travel...I could go with Akila to Italy, she'll love it there. Oh, and I'll climb the great wall of China! Probably go to the Grand Canyon..." He trailed off, murmuring to himself.

_Room 2_

**This one is Jeb:**

**First how could you do that to your own daughter. but here is the question,**

**Max trusted you but thought out the first three books you played the double**

**agent, just who's side are you on, the Flocks or The school?**

Jeb groaned. He hated these type of questions. "I made a few wrong choices in the past. I'm now on Max's side." _And I'll stay there too, _he decided, determined.

**From: Cat**

**Cat:Oh god not this crap...Fang i'm sorry i'm not a normal girl i was born with cat ears and tail and...wings.**

Cautiously, Fang asked, "You're a human/cat/bird? Wow."

On the other hand, Nudge had already decided she would be friends with her. "OMG! So cool! We should totally hang out! Cat ears! Seriously, awesomeeeeeeee. You have wings too? Don't you just loooove flying? 'Cos I do!"

**First time i ever met you guys i had no idea i had a twin alright! i couldnt even fly i was cooped up in that place to long.**

Total pouted.**(A/N: Is that even possible? A dog pouting?) **"I know how you feel. I didn't have wings at first too."

**From: Starry5447 **

**Hunger games hunger games hunger hunger hunger games yeah let's kill people**

**yeah ha ha!**

**i made that song up like a year ago!**

The girl smiled. "Love that song already. HUNGER GAMES MOVIE~"

**Fang- why would you want a normal sister when you can have one is crazy and**

**has a friend who loves frying pans?**

"My sister...has a friend...that loves _frying pans?_" Fang said, struggling to understand what she just said.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Frying pans?" She shook her head. "People these days are getting weirder and weirder."

Ella nodded like she knew what Max meant. "Like my friend Janice is OBSESSED with calculator buttons."

**Max- would you throw Fang out the window and yell hey look a flying emo kid?**

Max grinned. "Great idea."

Angel laughed, and looked at Fang seriously. "Oh, look out Fang..."

-:-

**Me: Extremely short, I know. But give me a break.**

**Maya: Oh yeah, updates probably won't be as frequent since she's starting school.**

**Me: Adios.**

**Remember**

**This?**

**V**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Finally found the time to update.**

**Maya: It's scary. She gets tons of homework everyday. **

**Me: BUT I WILL HANDLE IT. *determined face***

**Maya: Yeah yeah yeah whatever... But anyways...**

**Me: Disclaimer!**

**Maya: Y u people think she owns MR? *troll face***

**Me: *laughs* Good one!**

-:-

**From: ****Flygrrl**

**Max~ OMG! YOU DID AMAZING! SING ANOTHER!**

Max grimaced. "No _way _will I ever sing again. No. Way." She looked at Nudge worriedly, who was drinking coffee for the first time, hoping she wouldn't go hyper.

**Fang~ Which would you rather be called, emo or goth?**

"None, considering I'm none of them."

Fang clenched his fist, glaring at Iggy, who doubled over in laughter, shouting something like, "The goth emo vampire!"

**Angel~ Who hasn't?**

Angel grinned, but didn't answer her.

**Nudge~ Yummy nummy cheese cake!**

She laughed and started dancing and singing for no reason. "WHO IS IN LOVE WITH THOSE GREATEST CHEESE CAKE? NUDGE THE AWESOMEST! THOSE CHEESECAKES ARE SO FREAKIN' HEAVENLY! I'M IN LOVE WITH THEM! THAT FLYGRRL PERSON IS THE BEST! I HEART HER NOW! NEW YORK CHEESE CAKE! BLUEBERRY CHEESECAKE! CHEESECAKE...EVERYWHERE! "

Gazzy looked at her in horror. "She drank all the coffee!" He peered at the empty cup.

Nudge collapsed to the sofa in a fit of giggles, panting slightly.

_Room 2!_

**Dylan~ You mean Nico? He's hot, like Fang! Actually, he's alot like Fang, both looks and personality wise. Except he talks a touch more. Ever read PJO?**

Dylan bristled. "Well, then I hate that Nico guy! Nobody sends me to a never ending field and gets away with it! Plus, he looks like Fang, which justs makes me hate him more." He sat down angrily. "Why do all the emo guys get the girl? And no, I don't read pee-jay-oh. Sounds stupid."

**Jeb~ Hi. Max'll forgive you eventually. Patiance is key.**

"I'm waiting...waiting...waiting...waiting... When are you gonna forgive me?"

**AccioFax~ Hi! I read your Killing Dylan story. I find it very hilrious. I really like the Dr. M chapter.**

MAH PLUG WORKS~

**From Sam Ride:**

**Max: Hi remember Cat's friend that loves frying pans? Well that's me and I'm your twin sister. I'm also a bird kid and I have blue wings.**

Max looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Yeaaaaah, you're that weird one." Max's eyes widened suddenly. "You're my _twin sister_?" She screeched.

Ella, however, looked overjoyed. "Yes! Another bird kid half-sister!"

**From mymortalromances:**

**Iggy~why are you so obsessed Fang being emo?**

He had on his 'seriously-are-you-crazy' look on his face. "Duh. He _is _emo, you can't deny that."

"Well, I think he's more goth, Iggy," Angel stated innocently. "He rarely is emotional."

**Nudge~omg I love Taylor Swift!...**

She made a sound that sounded like a cross between a maniacal giggle and a dreamy sigh. "And I love your pen name...Jace and Clary forever!"

**Angel~ Hi! I dunno what else to say! I like exclamation marks!**

"Hey," Angel waved her hand. "I like exclamation marks too, I guess."

**Max~ could you push Dylan off the roof again?**

"SURE! I'D LOVE TO! BUT THEN I'LL BE KILLING MY OWN SOULMATE!" Max shouted.

Everyone stared at her with a mixture of horror, surprise, and WTH-ness.

She then blinked, looking confused. Max narrowed her eyes at Angel, who cracked up.

**Fang~ Why'd you kiss lissa?**

Max pressed her lips in irritation. This was _not _her favourite subject.

Fang protested, "No, I didn't kiss _her._ _She _kissed _me_. Get it right."

**Gazzy~ whats your motto?**

"To always have a bomb," Gazzy said earnestly. "Bombs are good for everything."

"Except for keeping Max happy," Total muttered.

**Total~ is bring a dog good?**

Total scoffed. "My foot! It's horrible! I was almost subjected to dog food once! It was horrible. Another thing that ticks me off is that _complete strangers _expect me to allow them to pet me!" Total paused, then continued reluctantly, "Well, it _can _be good sometimes when people give me all those great food because of my awesomeness. Oh, and Akila. I love her."

**Ella! If iggy didnt exist who would you choose out of Fang, Gazzy and Dylan?**

Ella made a face. "None," she shook her head, making Iggy grin.

"Fang's too emo, Gazzy's, um, three years _younger _than me, and he really isn't my type. Dylan?" She scrunched her nose. "He's weird. Hot, but really weird. Like, he's obsessed with Max."

_Room 2~_

**Dylan~ previously you complained that no one asked you questions so here it goes... Would you rather be killed with a kitchen knife by Angel, eaten by bull ants or be tickled to death?**

He almost didn't want to answer this question, since it involved him dying. _But a question is a question,_ he decided. He thought for a moment. "Tickled to death. At least I'll die laughing," he decided.

**Dr dooby whoop (the crazy one)~ Why are you, you know?**

Dr Gunther-Hagen rolled his eyes. Yet _another _nickname for him. "What are you talking about?" He raised his eyebrows.

**Dr M~ is it bad being in a room with Dylan, Jeb and Dr doodoo head?**

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and mouthed 'yes'.

**I think I asked everyone something.. Im,going to sleep,now, nught night**

**From Starry5447:**

**Fang: yes she has a friend who loves frying pans she's Max's twin sister her name is Same Ride but I don't understand it i would have to ask my friend about the name. (nickname is Sam)**

"God. I have a clone, and now, a _twin_?"

"My sister is friends with Max's sister?" Fang questioned, looking incredibly uptight.

"You have a sister, Max! I bet she's gonna be great!" Nudge gushed, seemingly less hyper now. She looked at Ella. "Naw, don't worry, Ella, you still rock!" She turned back to Max, "Can your sister join us too pleaseeeeeeeee? Like, we would totally get along."

"Depends if she even wants to stay here."

**AccioFax: you do that makes me feel so special! I can annoy people with that song on my ds because i recorded put it on heluim it was awesome! I cannot wait for the movie i'm gonna go see it with a bunch of my friends! Yes it is possible for a dog to pout it's called whining :D**

Oooh...helium... *evil smile* Yeah, the movie, I _need _the movie. Josh Hutcherson...*drools*

**Max: How the heck are you gonna save the world that might have to go to the next genration for bird kids it might go on forever maybe i don't know?**

Max looked at the floor, unsure. "Well, maybe I'll have..." she gave a little cough. "kids...and they'll lead the rest of the birdkids. Yeah, but hopefully all the whitecoats would have been thrown in jail or something."

**From Cat:**

**Fang: don't be so surprised we were separated and I was kidnapped when I was three years old! P.S My wings were just starting to grow in! :D**

Fang frowned. "Three...hmmm... Congratulations with your wings, though. Can you fly yet?"

He knew it took practice to be able to fly, if you didn't practice, and just started flying, you'd probably end up losing altitude and crashing in a tree. Just call it personal experience.

**Total: yeah not knowing how to fly sucks! I have a dog sorta like you she can talk and has wings and is really hyper...I don't know if you would like her?**

Total perked up. "She has _wings_? Good, finally someone my own species I can converse with! I wonder if she would get on with my wife..."

Angel looked at Max with her bambi eyes. "Max, can we please let Cat's dog stay? Please? Let Total be happy."

This time, Max didn't even try to avoid it. "Yeah, if Fang's sister wants to," she said wearily.

**Max: Hehehe fling my brother out a window fine with me!**

She smirked evilly, and Fang knew that he was in _big trouble_.

**From: Whisper13**

**Flock: haha you guys are awesome**

Iggy bowed mockingly, "Thank you for you kind compliment, ma'am."

**Max: Is Fang a good singer?**

"Urm, yes..." she muttered almost inaudibly.

**Max: 3 Looove**

**Fang: Looove!**

Max and Fang smiled awkwardly, not looking at each other.

"AWKWARD SILENCE." Total pronounced as he got up to get another piece of bacon.

**Fang: What do we do with Iggy?**

**Fang: Something evil...**

Fang smirked. He liked this reviewer. "Yes," he said thoughtfully, "something evil..."

**Iggy: hi! *smiles innocently***

"Um, hi?"" _What the hell is going on here? _Iggy thought, getting suspicious.

**Nudge: One Direction?**

**Nudge: I LOVE Liam and Louis!**

"Them? I love them!" she squealed. "I think they're _all _cute. Their music's really good too."

"They should have won the X-Factor," Gazzy commented as he stuffed another potato chip in his mouth.

**Gasman: Can you make a bomb with sleep gas?**

"Yes..." Gazzy's face brightened. "Do you want me to make want for you? Can Iggy help? You want it to make someone sleep, right?"

**Gasman: I'll need it *glances at Iggy***

He raised an eyebrow. "For knocking out...Iggy?" He shrugged. "Okay then. I'll make it right now!"

**angel: hello you amazing girl! Thanks for all the help:)**

**Oh!**

**Angel: *gives cookie***

Angel whooped in joy and stuffed the cookie in her mouth at one go, not bothering to notice that Total was looking at the cookie lustfully.

She wiped her fingers on her shorts, "'hank chu fo that cookeh! It'sh vely nich!" she said, spraying cookie crumbs as she talked.

-:-

**Maya: Dadadeedum.**

**Me: Nudge's song is sung to the tune of Spongebob Squarepants.**

**Maya: You should see her room. It's so neat, it's **_**scary**_**. Where're the papers on the floor? The books on your bed? Those assessment books on the horrible, **_**horrible **_**table? THEY'RE GONE!**

**Me: You can just join the drama club. Pffft.**

**Maya: Nah. I love singing. *sings out of tune* **_**Stars are crying/I am watching/Catching teardrops in my hands**_**—**

**Me: It's **_**horrible**_**. Keep quiet. **

**Maya: *scoffs* You're just jealous. **

**Me: No, my dear. -_- Just ask people to review, okay?**

**Maya: Fine. Review, you ugly or not-so-ugly person reading this.**


End file.
